Charmed Season 9 Episode 1 Little Charmers
by 666food
Summary: When Prue returns she doesnt believe Paige is her real sister, so when mayham could shake the power of three. Will there be hell to pay? Also a new and powerful demon has a devilish plan up her sleeve. Find out more in Charmed season 9 episode 1!
1. Living Life Normal

Season 9 ®

Little Charmers.

Set 6 months after Forever Charmed.

November 19th 2006.

A gorgeous lukewarm day rained down on the Halliwell Manor even though it was November, the heavens were bright with joy since the triad had been vanquished for the greater good.

Chapter 1 Living life normal.

Piper filled the old fashioned kettle with scorching water.

"I can't believe your pregnant Phoebe" Piper chirped.

"I know and luckily it's not a demon!" Phoebe enthused.

Paige strolled in with many bags.

"Where have you been Paige, Shopping world?" Piper spoke.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was real but nope I just got a few things for mine and Henry's new flat." Paige corrected.

"Speaking of moving out, Coop is moving in with me!" Phoebe piped up.

Leo lounged in the armchair, gazing out the window.

"Speaking of husbands...Leo!"

Leo sauntered out the armchair into the kitchen.

"Yes my little Pipe?" Leo flirted.

"Leo! I am 29 with two kiddie winkles aged 4 and 2 and your acting as if were in high school!" Piper retorted.

"Yes, but the day is still so young can't you" Leo began to say.

An Elder orbed in. His face embraced pale skin and deep blue eyes with a fragile looking body and wispy white hair.

"I bear good news to thee sisters three." The Elder boomed.

**_WARNING- THIS MAY BE CHANGED, SO IF IT IS, THE REST OF THE STORYLINE, WILL NOT COUNT SO DONT REVIEW "IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE." BUT SO FAR ITS ONLY BEEN GOOD COMMENTS SO THANKS! _**


	2. Guess Who

Chapter 2 Guess who!

Prue fluttered around in a cloudy candyfloss like place.

In swirls of light Patricia appeared looking so beautiful and alluring than ever with blonde elegant hair.

"Prue, its time my darling." Patty spoke.

"For what, mum?" Prue curiously asked.

"To become your sisters white lighter"

**NOTE- I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, LIKE 6 LINES. LITERALLY. BUT I WANTED PRUE COMING BACK. SHORT & SNAPPY. **


	3. Opened Hearts

Chapter 3 Opened hearts.

"Prue is coming!" Piper yelled. "After all these years!"

"Oh, my god! I haven't..." Phoebe trailed off.

"Prue, the sister I never met?" Paige blazed.

"Yes, she is coming soon so be prepared." The Elder suggested.

At that moment the glorious day didn't seem so glorious to Piper as memories of Prue's death rained down on her brain. Piper slammed her fist down on the granite counter as the elder disappeared.

"Prue is not a demon! She's my sister!" Piper thundered.

"I think he meant emotionally remember it has been six years" Leo comforted.

Paige orbed out, Piper began to tell her to come back but her mind was to fixed on Prue and if this was even real.

"Get Billie. Now!" Piper ranted.

**NOTE: IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I DO, SUCH SHORT CHAPTERS ITS BECUASE THEY SEEM BIG ON THE MICROSOFT SO DO NOT CRICTISISE ME ON THAT! Thank you. **


	4. OverLoad

Chapter 4 Overload.

Billie rocked Chris in her arms even though Chris was 2 and was rather getting to big to be held in such fashion.

"Chris, what's 2x2? The colour of the sky and a truth spell?" Billie grizzled like a bear.

Piper stormed in blowing up a table.

"Are Wyatt and Chris behaving?" Piper asked.

"Yes are you?" Billie joked.

Piper scowled at Billie with frightening eyes.

Paige walked in, with her hand on her hips like she was trying to be confident.

"Find anything in the book of shadows?" Paige chattered.

"Nothing about dead people coming to life." Piper spoke.

"Well, to be honest I hope everything goes well, and you don't have to vanquish your sister like I vanquished mine." Billie gabbled.

Piper gave Billie the daggers but she knew there had to be some reason Prue could get resurrected.

"2x2 is 4, the colour of the sky is actually black all the time and the truth spell is **for** those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. **T**hose who now are in this house will hear the truth from other's mouths." Chris exclaimed.

"Yay! Heres some sweeties" Billie praised.

"Me, want some!" Wyatt screeched.

"First, do 2x4, a simple low level demon vanquish potion recipe and why we get night and day?" Billie commanded.

"Fine!" Wyatt loudly spoke.

Paige and Piper scampered down the stairs.

"Where is Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"At her house to get her pregnancy pills" Piper replied.

Paige sighed as her husband sent her a text she wished she was next to him, but working as a parolee didn't leave much time.

Piper cleaned vigorously as Phoebe strutted in.

"Nervous much?" Phoebe joked.

"Yep" Paige chuckled.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow as she felt what Piper was feeling.

"She is getting on my nerves!" Phoebe thundered.

"The wonders of empathy" Paige sarcastically added.

Phoebe wittingly stuck her tongue out.

Billie danced into the kitchen.

"Chris is napping and Leo is bathing Wyatt." Billie sang.

Pipers head blasted up.

"Leo...might know something!" Piper yelled.

**NOTE- EVERY EPISODE WILL HAVE 20 CHAPTERS. EVERY SEASON WILL HAVE 22 EPISODES! **


	5. Hello!

Chapter 5 Hello!

Piper stormed into the kitchen with a humbug rage.

"Did Leo know anything?" Phoebe demanded.

"Nope" Piper announced.

"Maybe it's a charmed-one thing, so no-one had heard of it?" Paige suggested.

"Maybe" Piper and Phoebe blundered.

The grandfather clock struck 3 o'clock and the wind blew an easy breeze through the girl's hair as she stared up at Halliwell manor.

Leo strolled in.

"Leo, where are the kids?" Piper dwelled.

"With Billie." Leo replied.

In swirls of heavenly light, Prue, Patricia and Grams appeared.

"Piper! Phoebe! Leo! And..." Prue trailed off.

"In human form!" Piper grinned.

Phoebe and Piper jump up to hug Prue, as Paige wishfully stared at them.

"I'm Paige your sister." Paige spoke.

"Sister?" Prue choked.

**NOTE - All of the past things for example - Season 8 as I have mentioned, I dont own those copyrights I have just giving memories but all the season 9, 10, 11 etc parts are mine. **


	6. Six Years

Chapter 6 Six years.

Prue lounges down on the tattered sofa. Patty and Grams disappear as they smile at the reunited sisters.

"Piper, what has happened to you in the last six years?" Prue asked.

"Well, I had two children, boys, Wyatt and Chris. Leo became an Elder, then an Avatar but he's mortal now and we nearly got divorced but we didn't." Piper explained, shuddering at the memory of losing the only man she ever truly loved.

"Wow! I'm an aunty! That's fabulous Piper!" Prue enthused. "Well, how's you Phoebe?"

"Well, Cole became the source of all evil after we got married, I became the queen of all evil but I vanquished Cole and turnt good. I got married for the 2nd time with Coop, and now I'm pregnant not to mention the demon child I was pregnant with, with Cole." Phoebe said out of breath.

"Wait...you vanquished your other husband...the source of all evil and got pregnant with a demon. But then turnt good, demon baby disappeared you got married again and your pregnant now?" Prue wondered confused.

"Yes." Phoebe conformed.

"And Paige?" Prue reluctantly asked because she didn't believe Paige was actually her sister.

"Well I'm only 26, so not a lot, but I'm half witch, half whitelighter and 6 months ago I got married to Henry" Paige replied but so dazed as she had waited years to see the sister she had never met.

"Oh." Prue said still doubting.


	7. Attackers

Chapter 7 Attackers

Piper stirred her coffee, dreamily.

"I can't believe you're our new whitelighter, Prue!" Phoebe babbled trying to liven up her sisters.

"Yeah, pretty amazing huh?" Prue cheered sarcastically.

The windows smashed in, with little shards scampering over the sister's feet.

"What just happened?" Paige yelled.

"Leo tell Billie to get you and the kids somewhere safe now!" Piper urgently stuttered.

Leo runs up the stairs, 2 at a time.

An army of Demons appear in the hallway.

"Whoa, I never thought id be happy to see demons again!" Prue apprehensively spoke.

The master demon uses his telekinesis to slam the sisters into the wall.

Phoebe smashed into a table, Piper slammed into a wall, Prue smashed into a flower vase and Paige orbed out.

"Paige!" Piper communicated.

Paige orbed back in. Piper staggered up like a drunken woman, and blew up the head demon as the rest of them shimmered out. Paige healed Phoebe then Prue.

"That was awesome!" Prue loudly blazed.

"You smashed through a flower vase and you're happy?" Piper asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yep, as long as I'm with my sisters again!" Prue smiled.

"Me and Paige will check the book of shadows." Phoebe wisely suggested.

"Alright" Piper agreed and helped Prue up.


	8. Suspicions

Chapter 8 Suspicions.

"My empathy tells me, Prue doubts you're our sister." Phoebe burst out with once they got into the attic.

"Oh, great." Paige cried.

Paige flipped through the thoughts running through her head. Phoebe tidied up where a potion had exploded.

"Find anything?" Phoebe wondered curiously.

"Yeah, there called the Ever Scouters." Paige called.

Phoebe waltzed over to Paige scanning through the text.

"Hmm...let's go tell Prue and Piper they're upper- level demons." Paige ordered.

Paige and Phoebe went round the banister and hit into Piper and Prue.

"I heard you talking about me Phoebe, of course Paige isn't our real sister. She coincidently becomes your sister, when I die! Why didn't we hear of her before?" Prue thundered.

"I hate you Prue! She is our sister. Whether you like it or not. You're just jealous!" Phoebe argued back.

"Phoebe cut it out. Prue just came back it must be hard for her!" Piper interrupted.

Phoebe and Paige walk downstairs and out the door but Prue orbs in front of them.

"Cant get away that easily can you?" Prue snarled.

Paige orbed an umbrella round Prue's head and Prue falls to the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Piper excruciatingly shouted.

Piper blew up the front door. Paige and Phoebe exchanged looks not knowing what to do and orbed out.


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 9 Sibling rivalry.

Paige and Phoebe orb into Paige's new home.

"Nice place, although I bet Piper and Prue will be able to find us here, so quickly get it cloaked." Phoebe urged.

Paige orbed the book of shadows and scrying kit to her.

"They can't scry now!" Paige laughed.

As the sun rested down the horizon, the sister's anger fired up.

Over in the Halliwell Manor as Piper jogged into the attic.

"Prue, where's the book?" Piper screamed deathingily.

Prue orbed in alarmingly.

"Oh, my holy crap!" Prue yelled.

"And the scrying kit!" Piper added.

As they searched around the attic, Phoebe lounged on the sofa with Coop.

"Got any names for our little girl yet darling?" Coop flirted.

"Yeh, love god." Phoebe flirted back. "I think Priscilla or Poppy is nice. What do you think?"

"Priscilla Mae Halliwell." Coop replied.

Phoebe smiled gracefully at the beautiful name.

But then the door ripped open with Piper and Prue in the door way.

"Coop, get us out of here!" Phoebes smile fell off her face and urgently stared at Coops.

Coop teleported Phoebe and him to Paige. Paige was just about to orb out to one of her charges when Phoebe and Coop teleported in.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Paige asked annoyed.

"Piper and Prue burst into my flat, we need to hid the book and get out of here." Coop said for Phoebe as she was too worried to speak.

Paige orbed the book to her protective place that no-one could get to, her dreams. And she was about to orb for the 2nd time but Piper and Prue orbed in.

"You can't run now give us the book!" Piper spoke calmly but with a hint of bursting anger. She was thinking how can sisters betray us?

"Never!" Paige snarled as she orbed a fork across to Prue but Piper froze it.

"Killing your own sister!" Prue began to say grabbing the fork.

"Told you she's our sister!" Phoebe butted in.


	10. Disturbing The Power of three

Chapter 10 Disturbing the Power of Three.

"Whats happened to the book?" Paige wondered as she stared at the broken triqeutra.

"The Power of three is broken." Phoebe explained. "It's happened once before. When the sisters have actual true hate."

Paige's head shoot up at the word "hate"

Else where Piper was madly thinking of ways to get rid of her sisters because now not only had she became mega angry but a demon of anger and tripled the anger.

"We have to kill them." The demon in Pipers voice announced.

"Are you mad?" Prue replied worrying over the fact she had been replaced.

Piper shimmered out.

"Um...Leo get in here!" Prue called.

Leo ran in.

"Piper she" Prue was beginning to say.

"Orb us to her!" Leo commanded.

Back at the manor.

"The coast is clear!" Paige shouted.

"Good, okay Coop put the last Crystal in the attic whilst I and Paige do downstairs, Wyatt and Chris are in their rooms with Billie but Billie needs to get back to college in an hour for her last test tomorrow so you'll have to look after them for a while." Phoebe explained.

Coop nodded and raced up towards the attic where Piper was.

"Piper?" Coop exclaimed.

Piper tried to blow up Coop which smashed him into a mess on the floor.

"Phoebe what was that?" Paige spoke.

"Coop!" Phoebe screamed as she ran up the stairs.


	11. Damage Issues

Chapter 11 Damage Issues.

"You cow! Piper! Why?" Phoebe sobbed. "Why!"

Paige orbed Piper out to Prue and layed down the last crystal.

Billie ran in with Wyatt and Chris as Wyatt was using his force field.

"Piper...she" Phoebe began to say but was to upset to speak.

"She smashed Coop into all that." Paige finished off for her and she was healing Coop.

Billie embraced a shocked face and quickly turnt around as she didn't want to get involved. As she knew after she used Wyatt, Piper wouldn't be pleased with this.

"What happened?" Coop asked tiredly.

Phoebe kneeled down and kissed Coops face.

"Piper. Is what happened." Phoebe cried.


	12. More than this

Chapter 12 More than this...

"Well done Diosus, you have got Raynold into Pipers body. I now can proceed with the goal, now that they have found about the Ever Scouters, we are totally covered until they get vanquished which will take a few hours so we must be quick. You have blasted Coop yes?" Emperor Leva asked.

"Yes Leva." Diosus answered.

"Good." Emperor Leva replied. "Time for the Ever Scouters to attack again.

The Grandfather clock struck 10am.

Paige waddled in the conservatory in her early morning pjs.

"Pheebs?" Paige called as she looked around for Phoebe.

"I'm in here" she shouted back reading a baby magazine.

Paige peered over the magazine. "Sparkly cots, plain cots, cot bedding?" Paige wondered.

"Yeah it's the talk of the month." Phoebe laughed.

Then as Phoebe rose up, the Ever Scouters appeared. One of them threw a fire ball.

"Phoebe duck." Paige screamed as she orbed out and back again.

She orbed a few potions as they wiped out most of them. Phoebe grabbed a dagger and levitated over their faces, knocked them out and stabbed them wiping out the rest of them.

"Good teamwork." Phoebe said out of breath and Paige nodded.

"Whats going on down here?" Coop asked sleepily.


	13. Uncovered

Chapter 13 Un-covered.

"Is there guard down yet?" Piper asked as the demon left her body. "Wait, what was I saying?"

"Exactly! You haven't been yourself Piper!" Prue replied hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Piper wondered as she brushed her hair with her hands.

"You smashed Coop through Paige's moving out boxes and you tried to kill Phoebe and Paige" Prue explained.

Piper blinked astonished as she listened to Prue's word.

The clock struck 11am. The young girl twisted through the back garden and stared through the window as Phoebe made a sandwich.

"Phoebe, what is that the 6th sandwich?" Paige teased.

"Actually 4th and I have 2 people to feed missy, so I have actually only had 2." Phoebe retorted.

Paige pulled a face. "We should be thinking about the Ever Scouters, there will be more." Paige wisely suggested.

"Hey! We have demonic sisters too, which personally I am more scared of" Phoebe spoke with her mouth full.

"True" Paige replied.

Piper ran in, her face melancholy with sorrow.

"What the" Phoebe began as she shot up throwing her sandwich onto the floor.

"Guys I'm so sorry!" Piper sadly spoke with her hands clasped around her face.

"You hurt Coop you cow!" Phoebe shuddered. She levitated willing to hurt Piper but deep inside she knew she had to regain the power of three.

Piper sighed glad that Phoebe didn't kick her.

Prue orbed in.

"I'm sorry Paige, listen I" Prue started.

Paige got up and hugged her, Phoebe hugged Piper.

The books triqeutra returned.

"The Power of four" Grams whispered from the heavens.

"Yes, four." Piper conformed. "Forever."


	14. The Power of Four Forever

Chapter 14 The Power of Four. Forever.

It was 1pm now; the sisters searched the underworld's cavern for the Ever Scouters.

"Maybe, there won't be anymore."Phoebe hoped.

"No the book said 18 produce every 3 hours." Paige corrected.

"That's a lot of sex." Piper giggled.

The remaining sisters stared at their odd sister.

"Hey!" Piper screamed defensively "It must be true."

As the words slipped out of Piper's mouth, more Ever Scouters appeared. But now...with two others Neena and Hogan.

"Oh no! Christy's old teachers, parents of the triad!" Paige yelped.

Prue threw a potion at them but Neena blew it up.

"We can play that game." Piper retorted as she attempted to blow up Hogan but only pushed him over. Neena smiled wryly.

A fireball hurtled towards the sisters, but Paige orbed it back and knocked out Neena and a few Ever Scouters.

Diosus stepped in to help the demons.

Phoebe levitated and brought out the dagger again and killed the remaining Ever Scouters.

Piper froze the chamber and turned towards her sisters.

"We need a plan quick." Piper urgently suggested.

"I'll go back and find a spell, get some more potions, Piper you keep blowing them up. Phoebe distract them and dagger them. Then Paige can orb back what they try and harm you with." Prue said confidently and orbed out.

"Good plan."Phoebe replied but Prue didn't hear.

They all unfroze. Piper kept blowing them up. One threw an energy ball that was a big as the room that Paige could only move back a little bit. It luckily helped. Paige was pleased that her powers were growing. Phoebe stuck a dagger in Hogan that caused Emperor Leva to appear she knocked out the charmed ones. Just then they chanted an evil incantation. But Prue appeared saving the day she threw some potions and woke up her sisters to say the spell.

Unfortunately, the spell only caused them to burn in hell for a day.

"Its good enough." Paige gleamed. "Its saved us for now."


	15. Demonizer

Chapter 15 Demon-izer.

Back at the manor, Phoebe was taking out the rubbish then she saw the strange girl.

"Hello? How May I help you?" Phoebe asked wondering why the little girl was staring at the house.

The little girls head twitched a fraction and she whispered. "I want mummy."

"Well you got the wrong house kiddo." Phoebe said as she patted the little girls head. Then the kid shuddered.

"Whats the matter?" Phoebe asked scared that she done something to the girl.

"I had a premonition, you're my mummy." The little girl answered.

"Me? Um...where are you from?" Phoebe wondered panicking.

"The year 2011. Where my mums dead." The little girl whimpered.

"Whats taking Phoebe so long?" Paige chatted in the hallway.

Paige opened the manor door, suprised to see a young girl leaning over Phoebes fainted body.


	16. Past & Future?

Chapter 16 Past & Future?

"So you think you do die in the witch trails?" Piper questions.

"Witch trails?" Paige asked amused and confused.

"Of 2009." Prue conformed.

Paige raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe plucked another tissue out the box.

"Well she did say I was dead in 2011!" Phoebe weeped.

"Pheebs calm down." Paige comforted as she hugged her.

Phoebe's daughter Priscilla sat on a chair drinking some orange juice.

"Yeah Okay." Phoebe said suddenly perking up.

She hugged her stomach and Priscilla.

"I promise you, Mummy will not die." Phoebe kneeled down and whispered.

"Now lets get you back to the future, and it will change maybe not now but in due time." Prue promised.

They tumbled up the stairs in a whirlwind of females. Prue asked Grams to flip the pages to the the send back to future spell. A slight breeze uplifted in the attic and the pages turnt to the right one.

"Bye Priscilla. I love you. Be safe. Okay"? Phoebe comforted as she said goodbye to her daughter.

"Yes, mummy. I love you too. Byeeee!" Priscilla replied.

As the four of them chanted the spell. Phoebe felt a tear catch her eye. She wiped it away solemny. And waved a final goodbye to her daughter as she disapeared.

"Right ladies. We got Priscilla back, now its time to get those demons back. To hell!" Prue laughed.


	17. The Mighty Plan

Chapter 17 The Mighty Plan.

"Okay so, anyone? Any plan?"Piper begged.

"Hm...I don't really feel like going up against those powerful people." Phoebe sighed.

"Demons, not people!" Prue frustratly added.

Whilst that is going on in P3 at 8pm, Neena and Hogan expect Piper to turn up.

Piper's assistant manager Johnny walks up to Neena & Hogan.

"Hello? May I get you a drink?" Johnny spoke loudly over the music.

"Hello Johnny. Or should I say the Angel of Destiny?" Hogan laughed.

"You shouldn't mess with the Aura of the Universe, your plan is deadly and the charmed ones have done their part." Johnny lectured.

"I have my own destiny." Neena cackles she sends the Angel of destiny to hell.

As Johnny goes to hell a paper flies out his pocket.

It reads- _Beware the portal near Southern Languzia. _

"Languzia?" Hogan reads.

Neena and Hogan shimmer out and mayhem takes over the club because of the two evils.


	18. I'm?

Chapter 18 I'm...

At magic school...

"Now kids, the use of astral projection is simple..." Paige instructed.

"Whatever this is boring!" Josephine shouted.

"Fine." Paige replied she handed Josephine the book of shadows. "Cast a spell."

"I call upon the ancient powers, to mask me now and in future hours. Make me look like nothing before, so strange beyond galore". Josephine read aloud.

She turnt into a seven foot beast!

"Um..." Paige stuttered, she orbed out with the book.

At the manor.

"We always seem to wind up here." Paige laughed.

"Yeah, what was the point of moving out?" Phoebe agreed.

"I actually dunno." Piper spoke tiredly.

"Okay! Okay... I got a spell. Its requires the power of two and 3 candles black, yellow & Red." Prue ordered.

"I will head to the occult shop, then you lot write a spell to paralyse the demons, then we throw potions and...yeah whatever we plan." Phoebe added.

"Deal." Piper tiredly agree not really caring.

"What about Josephine?" Paige mentioned.

"You know the reverse spell!" Piper replied. "Just get to her before the cleaners do. We dont need that on our hands too."

Paige orbed out.

"BE BACK IN 10 MINUTES PAIGE!" Prue shouted as she came into the lounge.


	19. Spell Binding

Chapter 19 Spell-binding.

"Everything- check." Phoebe began to say but before she could Prue, Piper and Paige fell to the ground.

"Guys? Hello? Wake up! Oh my god. What has happened?" Phoebe panicked.

Coop teleported in with Henry.

"Henry?" Phoebe asked.

"Listen I need to talk to Paige" he looks at the floor. "But I see she's otherwise engaged."

"Yes about that Phoebe, Our kid has 3 powers; are beaming, projective levitation and sensory paralysis." Coop informs.

"That explains them sleeping." Phoebe sarcastically cheeked.

Just then Prue woke up.

"They told me to kill you." Prue shuddered.

"That's it! We get to them now! I'm not letting anyone die!" Phoebe screamed. "I'm certainly not letting them turn me or my baby evil."


	20. Final Fantasy

Chapter 20 Final Fantasy.

Phoebe casts a spell to make her baby's powers become hers for 24 hours.

"We're all set?" Piper checked again and again and again.

"Piper. Chill!" Prue advised.

They orbed into the underworld.

"Okay, the plan one more time." Paige asked.

"The spell paralyse them, we throw the potions that disarm their powers, Phoebe daggers. Then Piper uses the potions to get inside their body and blows them all up." Paige answered.

Neena and Hogan shimmered behind the sisters attempting to thwart their plans. Phoebe knocked them out with her king-fu like skills. They all said the spell. It paralysed Emperor Leva and Diosus as they just appeared. They all threw the potion, Phoebe went to dagger Emperor Leva but she grabbed Phoebe.

"I am immune to your powers and I will turn your sister evil. Once more." Emperor Leva cackled and they vanished.

To be continued.

Look in episode 2 to find out what happens next!


End file.
